H'jke Jeeku (Earth-616)
(host) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Skrull Empire | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, scar on his face | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Commander of the Skrull Fleet | Education = Trained on an unnamed world to be a spy | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Skrull Empire | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Paul Pelletier; Bong Dazo | First = Secret Invasion: War of Kings #1 | Death = War of Kings: Ascension #4 | HistoryText = A veteran of deep space combat, he commanded the Skrull invasion fleet during the Skrull Invasion of Earth. After their defeat by Earth's heroes, he ;ed the remnants of the fleet as they fled the Solar System. H'jke attempted to hide in a developing nebula and regroup, but was intercepted by Attilan, the Inhumans city, powered by Black Bolt's voice, and the remnants of the fleet were destroyed. His crew left floating in space, H'jke saw an odd glowing light. As he came closer, he reached out to touch it, become engulfed in it. His body was then absorbed by the entity Talon. Briefly freed by Darkhawk, H'jke threw himself into a ship's engine core in order to destroy himself and Talon, . His attempt to destroy Talon was unsuccessful. | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, H'jke Jeeku is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. | Abilities = * Skrull Military Training: H'jke Jeeku is a trained Skrull soldier. ** Aviation: H'jke Jeeku is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. ** Unarmed Combat: H'jke Jeeku is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military. ** Marksmanship: H'jke Jeeku is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = * Darkhawk Amulet: ** Conscious Transfer: Chris can transfer his conscious into an alien android while at the same time, switch the robotic body's place with that of his own body wherever he is at any time. * Talon: The Raptor Armor is advanced Shi'ar technology allowing the host numerous superhuman capabilities: ** Superhuman Strength: He can bench press 2 tons. **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability:' Talon is superhumanly durable; he is capable of shrugging off physical impacts, energy blasts, and most artillery fire. **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Armament Conjuration:' The Android can summon weapons from the extra-dimensional expanse from whence they came, or manifest desired munitions from its own body at will. **'Flight:' The retractable glider wings under his arms allow him to glide on air currents. Talon can also fly at speeds that let him fly from New York to California in only a matter of hours. **'Self Repair:' Even major injuries to his Talon body can be repaired by switching back to his human form; his Talon body teleports back to its holding space on the Talon ship in Null Space, where it can be repaired almost instantly. **'Superhuman Vision:' Talon has telescopic and infra-red vision. **'Force Field:' It can utilize a circular wafer-thin force field. **'Concussion Blasts:' He can fire blasts of destructive dark energy from the amulet on his chest. **'Mode Shifting:' Talons can morph their bodies into a host of augmentative forms. Becoming transparent, doubling body armor, projecting greater weaponry, etc. * Skrull-Military Uniform: H'jke Jeeku wears a Skrull-military uniform, which alters as he changes shape and size. | Transportation = * Skrull-Military Transport: H'jke Jeeku will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = * Skrull-Military Weaponry: H'jke Jeeku will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Raptor Armor Category:Armor Users Category:Suicide Category:Object-Based Powers Category:War of Kings casualties